1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to securely and comfortably carrying an archery bow, or certain other equipment. It allows convenient one-hand attachment and enables silent, instant, one-touch release by the user. While this patent application emphasizes the value of this invention as an archery bow carrier, it works equally well for many other items.
2. Description of Prior Art
The American Indian carried his bow over his shoulder, handle against his chest and string across his back. Many other archers have done likewise with straight-limb or recurve bows. Today, however, about 90 percent of the bows used are compounds. Cables, metal bars and bow quivers now prevent the archer from "slinging his bow over his back."
Archery has grown into a major sport and the physical weight of the bow and attached equipment has greatly increased. The market for a good dependable bow carrier now exists. Several carriers have been devised, but because of critical design and functional flaws, none have done well in the market place.
One prior art commercial bow carrier is marketed under the trade name Spare Arm. The Spare Arm carrier includes a 5.08 cm wide web belt doubled back and sewn onto itself to form a belt loop. The other end of the webbing is sewn over a metal bar about 1.5 cm.times.0.32 cm.times.15.24 cm. The enclosed bar is then bent to form a hook that hangs suspended from the users belt at his (her) side.
The Spare Arm carrier is in limited use because of several very important drawbacks:
1. While the Spare Arm carrier carries the bow by the handle at about hip level, the bow string rides horizontally three to four inches above one's knee. Movement of the leg by normal walking causes abrasion of the knocking point, serving, peep sight and string itself. An attached bow quiver magnifies this problem by torquing the string into the leg. The bow is carried too low for adequate protection.
2. When not in use the Spare Arm carrier remains on one's side and frequently hooks tree limbs and shrubs.
3. Probably the most damaging drawback is that the Spare Arm carrier hooks one's bow string and cables while preparing for a shot or walking with bow in hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,743 to G. A. Burton in 1977 worked much like the Spare Arm carrier. Because the device, while not in use, hooked one's bowstring and other objects, its use is very limited.
In 1974 a bow carrier was devised and patented by J. F. Harding (U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,367). The harness could not be used with a back pack. Inasmuch as the device carried the bow on the back of the user, an excessive amount of movement was required to retrieve the bow preparatory for a shot. This made the device hard to use for the field and target shooter and totally unsuitable for the bow hunter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,904 was granted in 1986 to A. G. Fischer and E. P. Fitzgerald. Like the Harding carrier, it could not be used with a back pack or day pack and it was not readily accessible or detachable without excessive movement and noise. The device was complicated, expensive to build, heavy and awkward to use.
At least two patents were issued for bow carriers in 1988. The carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,689 hooked the string of one's bow while not in use. Associated metal parts created noise. Both factors rendered the device unacceptable for the bow hunter. The carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,944 required both hands and considerable movements for attachment and detachment. This inconvenience, movement factor and the noise associated with the Velcro release made the device unacceptable for the bow hunter.
All carriers patented to date suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:
(a) They are inaccessible to the user for control of the bow in crowds of people or in dense vegetation. PA0 (b) They require too much movement for detachment in hunting situations. PA0 (c) Noise, unacceptable in hunting, is created by the carry and/or release mechanism. PA0 (d) They cannot be used in conjunction with a back pack or day pack. PA0 (e) They cannot be used while riding a horse, ATV or motorcycle. PA0 (f) They do not offer a holding position which puts the bow in a ready-to-shoot location. PA0 (g) They are not moveable on the user's body, therefore, the bowstring and other objects get tangled in them. PA0 (h) They are complicated and expensive to manufacture and use. PA0 (i) They offer inadequate comfort of the user and protection of the bow. PA0 (j) They do not offer a one-handed attachment and an instant, silent one-touch release. PA0 (a) to provide a carrier which can be manufactured inexpensively and sold at a low price; PA0 (b) to provide a simple, strong, dependable, foolproof, long-life carrying device; PA0 (c) to provide a carrier that allows convenient one-hand attachment of the bow requiring no visual contact; PA0 (d) to provide a carrier that provides the bow a cushioned, protected ride; PA0 (e) to provide a carrier which independently carries the bow without support (both hands are free to perform other tasks); PA0 (f) to provide a carrier which allows maneuvering of the bow (while in the attached position) in crowds of people or in thickly vegetated areas; PA0 (g) to provide a carrier which positions the bow and string assembly to prevent bumps and abrasion; PA0 (h) to provide a carrier which allows positioning of the bow for standing or walking in unobstructed areas; a second position which further protects the bow in brushy areas and while riding a motorcycle, ATV or horse; and a third carrying position which orients the bow in a ready-to-shoot position; PA0 (i) to provide a carrier which will work equally well while carrying a full quiver of arrows, either in a bow quiver, back quiver or side quiver, or while carrying a back pack, day pack or fanny pack; PA0 (j) to provide a carrier that holds the bow in a readily accessible position where it can be retrieved and readied for a shot with a minimum of movement; PA0 (k) to provide a carrier which will instantly and silently release the bow into the archer's bow hand with one touch of the bow-hand thumb; and PA0 (1) to provide a carrier which allows the archer to rest the lower limb of a compound bow (with arrow on string) while waiting for the precise time to draw the bow for a shot. This positions the sighting window of the bow in a vertical position in the archer's line of sight, therefore, little additional motion is required to detach, draw the bow and shoot the arrow.